mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kickin' Up Dust
Kickin' Up Dust is a story mission in Faster, Baby!. Overview The evidence folder was just the beginning. Slim's not done with the folks of Sinclair. Narrative Roxy was able to get in touch with all but three witnesses, Andy Lafayette, Gina Paulson, and Eddie Hanahan. The Sheriff has them cut off and it's only a matter of time before he moves in. On top of that, the whole Parish is locked down, and nobody's getting in or out without Slim's say-so. With no time to lose, the three quickly devise a plan. Lincoln and Roxy will head to the impound lot to get Roxy's Lassiter Nightcrawler. With that, they'll ride around Sinclair kickin' up dust, causing so much mayhem that the Sheriff's Department won't be able to resist chasing after them. While the entire department is distracted by them, M.J. will steal around town picking up the witnesses and then bring them back to his farm. Everything goes to plan as Lincoln and Roxy head to town and begin raising hell, tearing things up and keeping the Deputies busy. When they've caused as much damage as they can, they head to the Sheriff's Checkpoint and blow up the fuel reserves stored there. Along the way, Slim gets on the radio to deliver a message to Lincoln and Roxy. Slim says they're not used to their coloreds being so rambunctious in Sinclair, and he's looking forward to giving them an education, while laying down some law and order. After they've destroyed the checkpoint, they head to the Sinclair Parish Fair, where Slim is holding a re-election event. M.J. has just one witness left and wrecking this event gives them the time he needs. Once all the witnesses are picked up, Lincoln and Roxy meet up with M.J. so he can lead them to Sinclair Scrap & Salvage, where he has a trap waiting to be sprung on the Deputies. The plan and the trap go off perfectly. The witness are all accounted for and the deputies have been dealt with. All that's left is for them to regroup back at the farm and get everyone and The Folder out of Sinclair Parish. Walkthrough Gameplay Tip: While on this mission you will have unlimited ammo for your one-handed weapon. However, the mission involves extensive vehicle combat, so it's advisable to stock up on explosives, Adrenaline Shots, and get a fresh Tac-Vest before you begin. Once you enter Roxy's car at the impound lot you will be unable to exit until the end of the mission. In the event of mission failure you will be given the choice of starting at the last checkpoint or aborting the mission. Talk to Roxy and M.J. *Head to the barn and meet with Roxy and M.J. to come up with a plan. Get in the car. *Get into the Potomac Ascent with Roxy. Drive to the impound lot. *Drive to the Sinclair Parish Auto Impound while Roxy and Lincoln discuss the plan. Infiltrate the impound lot. *There's only one entrance, so make your way in through the front. Unlock the warehouse. *Roxy's Lassiter Nightcrawler is in a large warehouse in the back. There's about six Deputies in the area and two conversations you can overhear if you remain unnoticed. *There is a Junction Box here if you want to wiretap the area. *'NOTE:' This is your last opportunity to restock ammo and supplies; after entering Roxy's car you will be unable to exit until the end of the mission. Get in the car. *Once you've opened the warehouse doors, get in the Nightcrawler with Roxy. Escape the impound lot. *Drive out of the warehouse and escape using the ramp straight ahead. Start trouble in town. *Head into town and begin causing mayhem. Targets will be marked with blue and orange icons. Blue items can be destroyed using the car, while orange items can be exploded with your pistol. Be advised that while Roxy's car is virtually indestructible, Lincoln is not. Being too close to exploding fuel barrels can cause severe damage to your health. *The distraction meter will let you know how you're doing. While there is plenty of time, not doing enough damage before the clock runs out will cause mission failure. Wreck the checkpoint. *Once you've done enough damage downtown, head to the Sheriff's Checkpoint and cause some chaos there. Wreak havoc at Slim's re-election event. *The final step is to head to the Sinclair Parish Fair and wreak some havoc at Sheriff Slim's re-election event. Get to M.J. *Once M.J. has all three witnesses, he'll call Lincoln and Roxy to regroup with him. Protect M.J. *When you meet up with M.J., you will need to keep the Deputies off of him while he leads Lincoln to his trap. Spring M.J.'s trap. *Follow M.J. to Sinclair Scrap & Salvage and head to the back of the yard and up the dirt ramp to spring M.J.'s trap. *Once the cutscene ends, there is another junction box on a nearby shack if you want to wiretap the area. Result Completing this mission will grant the Kickin' Up Dust achievement and open up Ain't Nowhere Safer. Trivia *Throughout the DLC, Roxy's Lassiter Nightcrawler is equipped with bulletproof tires. *If Lincoln runs out of Adrenaline Shots during this mission, Roxy may give him some. Category:Mafia III Category:Faster, Baby! Category:Missions in Faster, Baby! Category:Gameplay